


Aftermath

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same story as 'The First Kiss'. Erik thinks about Marco's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I stop counting now. It's useless because I find myself unable to stop writing short fics about our beloved boys. I guess that I owe you Erik's POV, as well, so here it is. Yes, there also will be a longer one after I updated the fics in my Stargate Atlantis fandom, I promise.  
> I'm much much closer to my comfort zone now and I love it...
> 
> Thank you for your warm and wonderful welcome again. This fandom is incredible and you're such a great audience, thank you a million times!

Erik lay in his bed, his thoughts spinning in his head like a merry-go-round while he tried to realize what just had happened.

Marco had kissed him.

And what a kiss it had been.

Damn it.

The most wonderful kiss he had ever gotten.

From his friend Marco.

The friend he was head over heels in love with since Marco had smiled at him for the first time.

That special smile that made his astonishing eyes sparkle with mischief and his nose crimp.  
That smile that made his lips curl up and so kissable that Erik had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from doing something really stupid every time Marco smiled at him this way .

And tonight, these irresistible lips had kissed him in away that Erik would gladly have died the very next second with the knowledge that the last thing he had felt before dying was Marco's lips kissing him.

Erik really hadn't known until now that kisses like this one actually existed. He had read about them and watched films with passionate kisses, but he had always thought that those kisses weren't real, that they only existed in stories and fantasies. Of course, he had been kissed before and he also had kissed before, both, boys and girls, but it had never been anything like this.

Erik remembered his first kiss with a boy very well. He had been thirteen and he had played 'turning the bottle' with his friends. One of his friends had turned the bottle and it had stopped right before Erik's feet. He still could feel himself blushing and hear his friends giggling as the other boy hesitantly had crawled closer, deep red all over his face himself, pressing his dry lips on his own in a chaste and clumsy kiss. Erik had sat there, stiff and tense, deeply embarrassed, frozen in place because of the most awkward situation he had ever been in.

And yet the kiss had felt so right, despite all awkwardness, clumsiness and the fact that they had been watched curiously by their friends. His lips had been tingling and he had felt a warmth in his stomach he had never felt before and never again after that first kiss – not until tonight.

When it had been his turn to turn the bottle, he had had to kiss the prettiest girl of his class and he knew that all of his friends had envied him, but the kiss hadn't felt as good as the kiss of the other boy. He had kissed her and acted as if it had been wonderful, although his lips hadn't tingled after that kiss at all. To be honest he had had to fight against the strong urge to wipe her kiss from his lips, sad that kissing her had ruined the memory of the other kiss.

He had kissed a lot since then. He had never kissed a boy again, only girls, and he had really enjoyed these kisses. They had been nice and sweet and comforting and they also had been passionate sometimes.

But, there had never been a kiss like this special and incredible kiss Marco had given him, earth-shaking, and breathtaking, making his head spin, his knees buckle and his heart racing as if he had just won another World Cup.

Erik sighed, touching his tingling mouth with his fingertips. He could still feel Marco's lips upon it, could still feel him nibbling, pressing stroking and licking with his soft lips and his tender tongue until he had felt dizzy and shaky with longing and desire. Marco had reached true mastery in kissing someone and he had done things with his clever tongue no one else had ever done before while kissing him.

Marco's kiss had felt so damn good, it had tasted so good, so sweet and wonderful and so very very of Marco. Erik had lost all sense of time, wishing he could just stay there and kiss the older one for the rest of his life.

Marco had held him in his strong arms and Erik had never felt as safe, cherished and loved as he had felt standing there in the dark pressed close to the winger's well-trained body and being kissed senseless until he hadn't known his own name any longer.

Marco's kiss had turned him into a quivering and tingling mess, it had done odd things to his stomach that suddenly felt as if an entire army of butterflies fluttered inside, trying to break free and it had made him forget how to breathe until his legs had threatened to not support his weight any longer. He really had thought that he would black out the very next second, not sure if this would be because of the lack of air in his lungs, the kiss itself, or because of both.

And just when he had thought that he would melt away like ice in the sunshine, Marco had drawn back from him, leaving him aching for another kiss and for more, much more than just a kiss. He had kissed him again, a short and tender kiss and he had smiled at him and promised him to come to him again the next evening. Erik just had stood there, dazed and confused and obeyed without any protest as the older one had gently ordered him to go inside.

And now he lay there in his lonely bed, unable to think of anything else but this kiss. Marco had kissed him as if he was the one and only for him and Erik let out another wistful sigh, remembering how he had felt before this kiss, angry hurt, confused and so damn jealous.

He had been so jealous of this stupid girl, had been angry with Marco, because his friend had been friendly and polite to the young woman, trying to reject her without hurting her feelings too much. Erik knew that he had been rude, not only to her, but also to Marco and he had been angry with her, with Marco and with he himself, because he knew that he was unfair. One of the things he loved most about Marco was his kindness. Marco never hurt others on purpose or because of a careless nature, and Erik loved his sensitivity and his friendliness. But, he had been hurt and furious, having to watch the impudent blonde wrapping herself around Marco like a snake or an octopus with at least eight arms, never letting go of him, no matter how hard Marco had tried to gently push her away from him.

And Marco had been patient and polite all the while until all Erik had wanted to do was screaming: _'Lay your hands off him, he's mine, only mine!'_ Which Marco of course, was not.

At least not had been until he had kissed him.

Erik touched his lips again, snuggling close under the covers with a happy smile. If Marco wanted to kiss him like that, then maybe, there was the small chance that he would become 'his' someday. Marco hadn't kissed him like a friend, he had kissed him like a lover would do.

Marco had kissed him as if Erik was the most wonderful being in the whole wide world and as if he wanted to kiss him for the rest of his life. Erik's lips were still tingling and there was still this warm feeling inside his stomach. He embraced his pillow, wishing he could embrace Marco instead and closed his eyes with a happy smile on his handsome face.

Marco had promised to take him out for dinner again and Erik really hoped that his friend would kiss him again, the way he had kissed him tonight. Because this kiss had been the most incredible kiss in the world and Erik definitely didn't want it to be their last kiss.

He sighed for the fourth time, a content and happy sigh this time and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of the wonderful kiss Marco had given him, the most wonderful kiss of his entire life.


End file.
